


Life

by Cold



Series: Hold [2]
Category: S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: 『老天，真是菜的可以。』





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> 番外-T.J的故事

客觀上的來說，T.J完全承認自己是個富家公子哥，他有一個有錢的老爸，讓他可以從小讀那些光學費就可以買個小島的學校。而他的同學們不是貴族千金就是紈褲子弟，那些別人拼上一生想要的生活，他們不費吹灰之力就能得到。沒什麼是T.J覺得自己與他們不同的地方，只除了─他比那些笨蛋們有一個更聰明的腦袋。  
  
T.J從小就很聰明，不是那種智力超群的聰明，而是那種作了弊得了滿分然後還被誇獎的聰明。他懂得利用在必要時偽裝自己來取得他想要的東西，因此T.J再他有錢的老爸面前，仍然是那個乖順地讀著管理學，未來會接他位的好兒子，但事實上，T.J更多的時間是在女人與狂歡中渡過的。  
  
而當T.J將生活中新奇的東西都嘗試過了一遍之後，他發現他的生活開始變的平凡無奇，毫無刺激可言，而他則越發著渴望一個更加刺激更能讓他腎上腺素飆升的生活。  
  
當個警察成為了首選。  
  
危險、致命、時刻充滿了不定數。這完美地符合了他的追求。而且最重要的是，女人愛死了那身筆挺的制服。T.J滿意的想到。  
  
然後一個下雨天意外發生的車禍解決了告訴他那有錢老爸這個想法的問題。並且還給了他一筆為數可觀的遺產。基本上T.J完全可以不愁吃穿地過完下半輩子，但他知道自己想要過的不是那樣的日子。因此他毫不猶豫地便修了學考進了警校。  
  
  
警校的生活事實上比他想像中的有趣的太多了。他能把玩那些足夠致人於死地的東西，也能用粗俗的方式說話。所有的這些都令他感到興奮有趣。他發現自己極快的融入了這樣的生活並且過的如魚得水。而在這之外。T.J還發現了他意外的射擊天賦。  
  
他在遠距離的狙擊上在同年級裡簡直無人能敵。  
  
最後當他以優異的成績從警校畢業時，他簡直不能再更喜歡他的生活了。但T.J從來沒想過等真正地進了警局後，那將會變成他噩夢的開端。  
也許是T.J一開始就想的太簡單，當他意氣風發的帶著驕傲進到洛杉磯警局時，他以為這裡的生活不過就是警校的延伸。而事實上，那正好相反。  
  
在警局，他就是個菜鳥，以前所有優異的成績在這裡根本派不上用場。經驗老道的老警察們將菜鳥們的自尊通通踩在了地上，他們嘲笑他們的不諳世事與不懂規矩並且靠捉弄他們來教他們道理。而T.J則不幸地成為了其中之最。  
  
他有錢的老爸與優異的射擊成績為他獲得了過多關注。嘲諷與捉弄無所不在，而他一向自傲的射擊成績在這裡簡直就像個笑話，因為隨便哪個老鳥都能打破他，而這也讓他感受到了人生第一次的挫折。  
  
在那裡，除非你真幹了哪件漂亮事，讓老鳥們對你另眼相看了，不然菜鳥永遠都是菜鳥，而如果菜鳥們為了翻身而任意行動在成功地幹點漂亮事之前就出了差錯，那基本上你就是永無翻身之日了。因此，儘管再挑釁的話，T.J仍然都會咬著牙聰明地不回應，並且也從不自作主張作出行動，因為他知道自己不能再更加『引人注目』了。  
  
當最後T.J終於要被這種難以忍受的生活給打敗時，事情突然在某一天出現了變化。那天的例行性巡邏，T.J與他的搭擋抓到了一個打劫超商的強匪，那個強匪當時喝了酒，神智不清，情緒激動，而T.J為了將他帶到拘留室與他在警局的走廊上發生了拉扯。喝了酒的男人在走樓上咆哮著，根本不管旁邊的都是什麼人，他大聲辱罵著眼前的T.J，而T.J除了給他粗爆地上了手銬之外，根本別無他法。越來越多警察的目光集中了過來，大家都等著這場好戲，看T.J要怎麼處理這個無理取鬧的犯人。  
  
當那些辱罵的話越來越難聽時，T.J感覺到自己的怒氣不斷的攀升，而當那個男人將一口口水吐在了T.J擦的閃亮的皮鞋上時，T.J感覺到自己的理智線就這麼脆弱的蹦斷了，他一把揪住了那個男人的衣領，讓那代表他職業生涯完結的拳頭就這麼揮向了對方，而就在那拳頭抵達男人的左臉頰時，一盆水突然從旁潑了過來。  
  
那盆水不僅淋了T.J面前的男人一身濕，還讓T.J自己的褲子也慘烈地濕了個透且兼洗了他髒掉的鞋子。但除此之外，這盆意外的水卻也正巧澆熄了T.J剛剛已經失控的情緒。  
  
T.J轉頭看向了水潑來的方向，那裡有個淺金髮色的警察正拿著一個空水桶，而他隔壁疑似他搭擋的黑髮男人則拿著一隻掃把。  
對面被潑了水的犯人終於從發愣中清醒了過來，他又開始毫不客氣地大聲咆哮起來，只是他這次咆哮的對象並不是T.J，而是那邊撥了水的男人。  
  
T.J看著那個拿著桶子的警察笑的一臉狡狤地朝著他們走過來，他看起來毫不在意那些問候他爸媽的詞。當那男人站定在他們兩的旁邊時，那男人勾起了一邊的嘴角用看似禮貌實則調侃意味十足的語氣說道  
  
「麻煩讓讓，你們擋到我們要打掃的地方了。」而當T.J心裡滿是『搞什麼鬼』時，那個男人已經微微側過了頭看向了自己。他對著T.J玩笑似地眨了眨眼睛後說。  
  
「不然….這裡可真他媽髒，不是嗎?」男人意有所指地看向了對面的犯人。  
  
對面被影射的犯人本來正想要發火，但當那仍提著水桶的男人轉過頭看了他一眼後，T.J驚訝地發現那犯人竟然安靜了下來。T.J不知道那一眼中究竟是什麼嚇阻了那個犯人，他只知道眼前這個突然出現的男人並不簡單。  
  
  
犯人終於安靜了下來，T.J趁著這個機會將他押去了拘留室。而在離開走廊前，T.J回頭想再看一下剛剛那金髮的男人，他發現那個男人已經回到了他黑髮搭擋的身邊，勾著他的肩膀不知道在講什麼，而他的搭檔只是皺著眉頭笑得無奈。T.J默默地看了一下後便移回了自己的視線，讓自己繼續專注在押送的任務上，沒有再多想什麼。  
  
而當天晚上，T.J突然想起這件事時，忽然後怕地發現因為那盆莫名其妙的水，自己已經在不經意間度過了人生中一次重大的轉折。

 

 

而生活開始朝著T.J想像不到的方向前進。。  
  
在被潑了那盆水之後，T.J突然就從職業生涯的危機中驚醒了過來，他意識到之前被那些挫折給打敗的自己有多麼的愚蠢。因為這些他以前從未遭遇過的事情，他完全忘記了自己的優勢，完全忘記了自己過去那些最擅長的東西。  
  
『偽裝自己來得到想要的東西』  
  
T.J知道當別人看不透真正的你時，你其實就掌握一切。而他知道自己有多麼在行這個。只是之前的他就像個傻蛋似的忘得一乾二淨。  
  
而當T.J重拾起過去自己冷靜、動著腦筋耍那些聰明小把戲的一面時，事情開始如他想像的好轉了起來。  
  
一開始他只是默默的觀察那些老鳥們的相處情形，學習著如何分辯那些他們所開的玩笑，然後他開始掛起那張嘻皮笑臉的面具，在面對老鳥善意的玩笑時，說幾句俏皮話，而在面對那些惡意的言論時，充耳不聞。  
  
漸漸的他發現他的生活並沒有他之前認為的那麼痛苦不堪。當他在奪回控制之後，他發現那些原本令他煩躁的言論就像棉花打在身上似的毫無攻擊性。  
  
儘管那些隔閡再慢慢的消逝，但T.J知道這仍然不夠。他知道自己還未真正的融入那些屬於老鳥們的圈子中。  
  
也許是他含著金湯匙出身的身世，也許是他還未作出什麼特別帶種的事。不管是這兩項原因的哪種，都讓T.J知道自己需要下一步的計畫，來讓自己真正成為這個警局中的一員。  
  
但出乎意料的是，在T.J想好下一步該怎麼作之前，他就已經先在一個為了加強射擊技巧而獨留下來的晚上，再次遇見了那個令人印象深刻的金髮男人。  
  
而這次，T.J已經知道了這個男人的名字─Brian Gamble  
  
在『潑水』事件之後，T.J就曾向幾個打過交道的老鳥們打聽過那天在走廊上的那兩個男人。而顯然要知道那兩個男人訊息是一件非常簡單的事。警局儘管都是男人充斥，各種小道消息與流言蜚語仍然傳播的極快。而T.J打聽的傢伙，顯然是這些傳聞中的最常出現的主角。  
  
『Brian Gamble與Jim Street是SWAT中最出色也是最難纏的一對搭擋。』他還記得那個老鳥是這樣形容的。  
  
然後當他問起那個潑了水的囂張男人時，當時被他詢問的老鳥的表情真是讓T.J印象深刻。  
  
「Brian Gamble?真是他媽的臭小子，我還記得那小子剛進來當菜鳥的第一年差不多就把所有的老鳥都惹毛了。那時大夥巴不得把他狠揍一頓。但那小子夠囂張也夠不怕死，再把所有人惹了一圈之後，他惹了那個連狗屎都不如的Fuller，在那婊子養的面前以完美的成績通過了SWAT的測驗，狠狠的賞了那渾蛋一耳光。」那時那個老鳥不無懷念的對著T.J說道。然後在他短暫的回憶後，他補上了最後一句。  
  
「就衝著這個，那小子本來惹出來所有的恩怨都一筆勾銷了。」  
  
『他做了所有人都不敢作的事，所以得到了尊重。』T.J從那老鳥的表情中得到了這個結論。  
  
然後現在那個曾經惹毛所有人又得到所有人尊重的傢伙就這麼從射擊室外走了進來。T.J看著Brian甚至完全沒注意他似的走向了離自己距離幾格的射擊位子上，對方看來似乎是跟自己一樣來此作額外的射擊練習。  
  
T.J猶豫著是否要盯著對方練習完整個射擊，他很想見識一下這個SWAT菁英的射擊能力，但這樣類似於偷窺的行徑讓他感到了一絲的彆扭與怪異。因此儘管好奇心蠢蠢欲動，T.J仍是硬是扭轉了視線回到自己的靶子上，他靜下心來準備作自己的射擊練習，並且在心理暗自思索著要與對方較量一番。  
  
當一番射擊聲此起彼落的響起之後。T.J滿意的看著自己的靶紙上，那些已經打了一半的子彈所造成的彈孔全都一個不落地正中了頭部。他知道自己的射擊越來越精確，而現在的他興許已經可以輕而易舉的打敗某些個老鳥，但他知道現在還不是讓他這個因為練習而突飛猛進的能力顯露的時刻，他需要將這個能力用在一個更重要更關鍵的時機上。  
  
T.J放下自己的槍，悄悄的往Brian的靶紙方向看去。他吃驚的發現對方所有的彈孔不僅都正中了頭部且密集的擊中在了兩眼之間，那塊區域似乎因為對方精準的持續打中而破成了一大塊。  
  
T.J將自己驚訝的目光從靶紙移到了開槍的那人身上，然後令人意料之外的他與Brian就這麼對上了眼，彷彿對方一早便等著他似的。  
  
T.J看著Brian對著自己露出了個勝利般的笑容。『Oops』對方無聲的對他說道  
  
T.J愣愣得看著Brian這種略帶孩子氣的行為，他難以想像這個看起來像個調皮男孩的男人竟然擁有如此高超的射擊技術。而就在T.J還在發愣之際，那個勾著一邊嘴角的男人已經朝他走了過來。Brian看了看T.J的靶紙說  
  
「哼，小孩子的辦家家酒。」T.J感覺到自己的耳根因為這句話紅了起來。  
當Brian再次將視線放回到T.J身上時，他調侃地說道。  
  
「你就是那富家公子哥?怎麼?老爸的好兒子形像當膩了，所以來這裡玩玩好警察的遊戲?」  
  
在過去剛進警局時，T.J絕對會因為這樣的一句話而感到惱怒或被羞辱，但對於現在已經找回冷靜腦袋的T.J而言，他已經可以分辨出對方所說的話到底有沒有隱含著惡意。  
而Brian的那句問話，T.J只感覺到了其中玩笑的意味。T.J裂了裂嘴笑道  
  
「沒辦法，誰叫我是我老爸的狗崽子。」似乎是沒料到自己會以這麼不在乎的語氣回答他的話，Brian在T.J的面前帶著好奇地挑起了一根眉毛。他盯著T.J看幾秒，然後Brian移開了他的視線。  
  
T.J以為他們的初次見面就要在這幾句短暫的交談中結束了，因為他已經看到Brian移動了自己的重心，準備轉身離去。但讓T.J想不到的事就這麼在眼前發生了，在Brian轉過身之際，T.J看到他迅速的拿起了自己放在桌上的槍往他的靶紙上開了一槍。這槍精準的射中了兩眼之間。T.J詫異地看著Brian這莫名其妙的舉動，完全摸不著頭緒。  
  
「只有肩膀僵硬的老頭才會這樣糟蹋了他的好女孩。」Brian聳了聳肩後說道，他悻悻然地放下了T.J的槍。  
  
T.J猜想如果今天他不是個那麼聰明的人，是不是就不會猜測到對面那人的話其實只是在提醒他拿槍的姿勢而已。  
  
「謝了。」T.J略帶感激的對對方說道。但Brian只是奇怪地看了他一眼後，無所謂地回道  
  
「這他媽的不是你那該死的搭檔或是老鳥們該教你的事嗎?」  
  
「也許。如果我他媽的去舔他們的腳趾頭的話」T.J自嘲的說道。而Brian聞言後只是諷刺地挑起了一邊的嘴角，T.J知道對方夠聰明能聽出他話中的意思。但Brian顯然並沒有想要對此發表什麼意見的意思，那個男人只是拍了拍T.J的肩膀，然後拋下了一句話後便轉身離開了。   
  
「女人、賭博跟酒精。萬用的道理，菜鳥」  
  
  
T.J看見對方一邊小聲嘟囔著『老天，真是菜的可以。』一邊走出了門口。他後知後覺地才想到這初次見面的結束還真是 **該死的** 跟來的時候一樣突然且 **快速** 。  
  
  
而在那晚的偶遇之後，T.J那愛看脫衣舞、愛打賭和不拒酒約的個性逐漸成為了他廣為人知的個人特色。並且在那之後的第三個月，當T.J用他精湛的槍法擊斃匪徒，救了他搭檔的小命後，他成功的為自己從老鳥們的手中贏得了一晚的啤酒，然後真正融入到了其中。

 

如果說T.J融入警局的舉動是刻意的，那成為局裡的大紅人就是他無意為之的。他依舊謹守自己的行為，不讓自己像局裡大多數人那樣總是挑釁著別人，好像時刻即要爭個你死我活。事實上，T.J讓自己更像個旁觀者，他會咬著根牙籤，在同事們廝殺時坐在一旁說些幸災樂禍的話，然後越加挑起兩方的怒火，帶給同是旁觀的同事們一場精采可期的表演。而這樣的添亂行為意外的獲得了好評，越來越多的人廝混在T.J的旁邊，而在休息時他們總會在角落裡聚到一起說些沒營養的垃圾話。  
  
而T.J富家公子哥形象的問題，在T.J開始參與起同事間大大小小的賭局後，澎的一聲解決了，當他的同事們發現對於金錢T.J的渴望簡直跟他們不相上下，甚至更勝時，他們其他人就認定這小子根本跟他們沒啥不同。  
  
『永遠別讓他們認為自己跟他們不一樣』T.J想。  
  
當然最讓T.J受歡迎的原因，還是那個T.J所推薦的上等身材與臉蛋的鋼管秀，其精彩的程度，值得一個男人愛上表演的女人，也愛上帶他們去的男人。  
  
T.J的生活開始如魚得水，變回他想像中的那樣，危險刺激精彩可期，而儘管有那麼些時刻，他會吃上那麼一兩顆子彈，但隨之而來的榮耀，讓他覺得自己總也不會放棄這樣的生活。  
  
他仍會時不時的去射擊室保持自己優秀的技能，而在那晚的巧遇後，他也不時的會在沒人的晚上在那碰到Brian。在那些晚上，他們的對談總是很簡短的，通常都是伴隨著Brian嘲笑的調侃，與他無所謂的回應。他們從來沒有深入的了解過對方，其中的原因，T.J相信當然不是因為他不願意。  
  
自從得知自己的個性其實意外的討喜後，T.J就沒停止過在練習完畢後對Brian的喝酒邀約，但那金髮的男人總是帶著一絲不屑的笑容嗤笑的拒絕了，那些邀約從來沒有成功過。  
  
只除了一次─  
  
那天，當T.J踏進射擊室時，Brian就已經在那裡了，這樣的情形並不多見，而這也讓T.J的心裡升起了一絲的疑慮。他看著那個總是勾著嘴角笑的高傲的男人站在那裡用著兇猛的氣勢不斷虐待著自己的靶紙。  
  
子彈不斷從槍裡射出，然後擊中榜紙上的頭像。T.J邊看著這樣的情形，邊走到自己的練習位置上，心裡猜測著這個男人是不是心情不好。  
  
而當他準備好自己的槍，準備開始練習時，那邊的Brian已經耗盡了自己的子彈。  
  
「Shit」Brian在T.J旁邊帶著不小的聲音罵道，然後他放下了自己的槍，轉過了頭來。  
  
「喂，菜鳥，去他媽的喝一杯如何?」Brian對著T.J說道。  
  
T.J看著Brian平時那猖狂的藍綠色眼睛，此刻正帶著危險的光芒盯著自己，看著這有些異常的男人，他沒再說一句話，只是默默的收起了槍，然後跟著Brian一起離開了射擊室。  
  
  
T.J跟著Brian來到一家似乎是他常去的酒吧，因為他們才剛在台球桌旁的位置上坐下，就不斷有人從台球桌那跟Brian打招呼，而酒吧的女服務生也熟稔的從吧檯邊走了過來給了Brian一個吻，然後問道  
  
「嗨，Brian，今晚喝點什麼?」T.J看著Brian敷衍的用唇碰了碰女人的頭髮後說  
  
「老樣子，寶貝」得到答案的服務生轉向他這邊問道  
  
「那你呢?帥哥」  
  
「一樣。」T.J帶著自己最迷人的笑容回答道。而服務生在拋給T.J一個媚眼後就離開了。  
  
T.J將放在服務生身上的視線轉回到了坐在他對面的Brian身上。然後他發現對方此時根本沒想把注意力放他身上，那個男人現在正興致勃勃的盯著台球桌。突然，Brian轉過了頭，問向他  
  
「小子，打台球嗎?」T.J看了看對面躍躍欲試的Brian，不致口否地聳聳肩，然後搖了搖頭表明了自己並不想打。  
  
「OK，隨便你。」接收到答案的Brian也不強迫他，只是站起了身朝著台球桌走了過去。  
  
事實上，T.J會打台球，並且技術相當的不錯，但T.J不認為在今晚向Brian展現他精湛的台球技巧會對Brian今晚惡劣的心情有任何的改善，因此他選擇了坐在位子上，看著那個男人利用打台球來盡情地發洩完他的煩躁。  
  
T.J看著Brian拿著桿子走到了桌前，他本來有些疑惑為什麼才剛到的Brian能這麼快就獲得比賽的權力，然後在半分鐘後，他就得到了那個解答。  
  
  
捲起袖子的Brian俯下身子開始打自己的第一個球，然後T.J發現在場的所有女人與不少男人的目光都集中了過來。Brian前臂上寫著Gamble字樣的刺青從袖子下顯現了出來，結實的肌肉因為撐著桌子的動作而浮現出了美麗的線條。帶著刺目光芒的耳環與Brian自負的微笑在昏暗的酒吧裡顯得醒目異常，T.J目不轉睛的盯著Brian，看著他將球打了出來。  
  
咚的一聲悶響。台球準確的掉入了袋中。

 

T.J看著Brian一顆一顆的將球打進了袋內，當他回過神來時，不知何時送上來的酒已經被他給喝完了，但T.J卻仍覺喉嚨異常的乾渴，他揮了揮手叫來了另一杯。  
  
他現在知道為什麼台球桌旁的人會發給Brian『通行證』了，因為Brian打球夠厲害夠花俏，他能用最厲害的方式打進最精彩的球，給在場的每一個人來一場值回票價的表演。  
  
就在Brian馬上就要輕鬆地獲得勝利時，令人出乎意料的他失誤了，T.J瞇起了眼睛看著微微牽起嘴角的Brian退到了桌旁。  
  
『這男人真會製造高潮起伏。』知道Brian是故意失誤的T.J如此默默地想著。他看著Brian主導了這場比賽的一切，然後像個狩獵者般肆意的玩弄著自己的獵物。  
  
而現在那個可憐的被耍的團團轉的獵物甚至還興高采烈的準備走上去反擊，洋洋得意的以為自己得到了千載難逢的機會。  
  
但還沒走到桌旁，Brian那可憐獵物的球竿便被人抽了去，T.J看著那個抽走球竿的黑髮男人，低下身快速地將球打入了洞中，而他也藉著昏暗的燈光，認出了那個男人就是Brian的搭檔  
  
『Jim Street』  
  
打完球後的Street只是重新在桌邊站好，他不發一語的站在Brian的對面，與他對視著。然後T.J聽見了Brian那好似壓抑著的聲音說道  
  
「你他媽的就是喜歡破壞好事，是嗎?Jimbo?」  
  
「我們需要談談。」Street冷靜的回答道。  
  
T.J看著這對搭擋就這麼站在那用眼神相互的廝殺，他們散發出的氣勢讓周圍的所有人大氣都不敢喘上一口，而就在經過漫長的半分鐘後，T.J看著Brian率先移開了自己的目光，然後令人吃驚的，Brian朝著自己走了過來。  
  
在Brian將手上的竿子隨意的丟給自己後，他說道  
  
「喂，菜鳥，在我回來前，可別輸了我的20塊。」T.J愣愣的接下了Brian的球竿，然後看著Brian經過他走向了後門。在Brian消失在酒吧擁擠的人群中後，T.J轉頭看向了桌旁，他看到Street也丟下了球竿朝著Brian消失的方向離去。  
  
兩人離開了之後，台球桌旁又頓時嘈雜了起來。T.J站起身，甩開了今晚Brian心情不佳的原因是因為Street的這個想法，他走到了桌邊，準備繼續完成Brian未完的比賽。  
  
當然那晚，Brian沒有再回來。而隔年，T.J帶著那贏著的20塊考進了SWAT。  
  
  
當一桶冰水從考核第一名的T.J身上淋下來時，T.J心裡想的是『這個獎勵可真是糟透了』。而當他掀開那個蓋在自己頭上的桶子時，那個再度將自己淋了一身濕的人，已經一臉壞笑的勾住了自己的脖子。  
  
「操，不錯嘛，菜鳥。你他媽的是叫T.J沒錯吧?」Brian對著T.J裂開嘴笑道。  
  
「T.J，T.J McCabe」T.J勾起了一邊的嘴角自我介紹道。然後他感到Brian環在自己脖子上的手臂突然的嘞緊了，滿含笑意的聲音從自己的耳旁傳來  
  
「你他媽的準備好在這地獄裡哭泣了嗎?」而聽到此番言論的T.J，只是側過了頭，對著Brian挑了挑眉，然後讓嘴角劃出一個完美的角度後說  
  
「早就等不及了。」  
  
  
  
SWAT的訓練很辛苦，操，真的該死的很辛苦。但T.J卻覺得很值得，因為他多出了比以前更多的時間可以看著Brian。在訓練場，在更衣室，或是在任務中。  
  
沒錯，他喜歡Brian。T.J很明瞭自己的心情，他也完全可以大聲的說出來。T.J依舊喜歡女人，對著大胸細腰的裸體女人他也仍然能夠硬起來，但沒有一個女人，可以像Brian那樣對他起到那麼大的影響。T.J不知道自己能夠為Brian做到什麼樣的地步，也許，如果Brian要他放棄現在的生活，他也會毫不猶豫的放棄。  
  
而事實上儘管在SWAT隊中，T.J與Brian的交談仍是屈指可數，除了一些在任務完成後的稱讚，私底下的T.J還是無法與總是待在Street身邊的Brian有更多的接觸。但只要和Brian身處在同一個空間裡時，T.J便會分出一些心神去注意Brian的一舉一動。  
  
然後不可避免的，T.J就發現了那個顯而易見的事實。  
  
如果你問Brian Gamble他認為最重要的東西是什麼時，那那個男人一定會一臉不屑的回答你  
  
「你腦子進水啦?操你的，當然是錢。」  
  
而如果你問T.J，Brian Gamble最重要的東西是什麼時，T.J會惱怒的告訴你  
  
「操，是天殺的Jim Street」  
  
T.J無法忽略掉那些攤在陽光下的事實，從來都自我主義的Brian似乎總是會注意到Street的異常，而從來都無所拘束的Brian，最後不管如何永遠會回到Street的身邊。  
  
而在T.J將這些小碎片拼湊起來得出結論的那個晚上，他衝進了那家Brian第一次帶他去的酒吧，他帶著憤怒與挫敗，找到了那次親吻Brian臉頰的女服務生，然後他帶著那個女人在旅館內狠狠地做了一整晚。  
  
而隔天，當他帶著一臉縱慾過度的臉在更衣室碰到Brian，被那個男人吹著口哨調侃道「美麗的夜晚」時，T.J想這就是他的生活了。  
  
  
  
Brian最近變了，T.J不能說他是唯一發現的，但他很清楚他可能是最早發現。他想Brian的改變應該與前幾個禮拜的那場比賽脫不了關係。或者更正確一點來說與Jim Street脫不了關係。  
  
那個比賽的發生對T.J來說，就像是任務結束後，大家為了把剩餘的腎上腺素消耗掉所提出的慶祝活動。他的搭擋Boxer是個好人，但也是個閒得無聊的好事者，他看著Boxer挑釁Brian，讓自負驕傲的Brian同意了一場更像是表演的決鬥。  
  
當這種場合少不了的賭盤來到自己的眼前時，T.J猶豫了，他當然知道搭擋間互相挺對方是天經地義的事，但他無法讓自己不去賭Brian會贏，他看過Brian跟Street的搏鬥，他知道Brian有多大的機會在第一次會贏Boxer。  
  
T.J最終將注下在了Brian的身上，假裝自己就像個蠢透了的菜鳥。  
而在Brian最終真的贏了Boxer之後，他為自己贏得Boxer要自己於死地的手臂與一場跟Street的對決。  
  
當T.J與Street對等的站立在台上的兩邊時，T.J其實是對此期待已久的。T.J忌妒Street，他忌妒著他能毫不知情的享受Brian對他的格外重視，同樣他也厭惡著他，因為他總是不夠理解Brian，不予許Brian放手去做自己想做的事。而現在，T.J得到了一個或許能夠打敗他的機會。  
  
他一掃平日嘻皮笑臉的態度，帶著無比的認真面對著這場戰役，他能從對方的眼中看出，對方並不能理解他為何如此認真的原因。但也許是自己眼中那勢必要贏的念頭太過明顯，而在Street讀懂他眼裡的意思後，T.J發現Street看向他的眼神中，也出現了一絲不常在他身上看見的憤怒。  
  
Brian幸災樂禍的話，點燃了他跟Street間的戰火。  
  
Street很厲害，T.J當然該死的知道，但他也知道自己有比Street更好的靈活度，而且他觀察過Street與Brian的搏鬥。  
  
當T.J略帶惡意的用著Brian的招式攻擊向Street時，他滿意的發現對方愣了一愣，然後盯著自己的眼睛中充滿了驚訝。  
  
T.J不在意對方看出了自己對Brian的喜歡。他嘲諷著對方的反應，因為那個男人什麼都不懂。  
  
而當Street被憤怒所覆蓋，臉上帶著被搶走心愛東西的表情衝向他時，他吃驚的發現這個失控的男人竟然擁有如此大的力量，他閃避不及的被Street直接壓制到了地上，後腦勺還因為撞擊讓自己暈眩了一下。當T.J在睜開眼時，他看到了Street盯著他的眼睛裡，似乎在表達著「你該死的在開玩笑?」  
  
對此，T.J只是毫不遲疑地瞪了回去。  
  
『這他媽的不是個玩笑』  
  
T.J知道自己清楚的表達了自己的意思，因為他看到了Street一瞬間變得死白的臉色。  
  
而當Brian的話適時的插進來，使Street放開他站起來時，看著Street挫敗的臉，T.J覺得自己才是贏了這場比賽的勝利者。  
  
當然這種勝利的感覺只持續到了Brian把手放上Street肩上時，T.J知道自己仍是這場比賽實質的敗者。但當T.J坐在酒吧角落鬱悶的喝酒時，Brian出人意料之外的走向了他。T.J忐忑得想著，對方是不是要來像自己確認那相似於他的攻擊套路。  
  
「好小子，你有在自主訓練?」Brian問道。T.J完全沒預料到對方會問這麼一個不相干問題，他頓了頓後回道  
  
「每個禮拜三晚上，會在訓練場那做些。」T.J有些疑惑的朝著Brian挑起了眉想要尋求解答，但對方只是莫測高深的將自己喝了一半的酒遞給他。然後拿走了一旁服務生端著的盤子裡的酒，他對著他舉起了酒說  
  
「敬菜鳥的第一次慘敗。」T.J苦笑的聽完了Brian的祝詞，然後他也舉起了那瓶對方喝過的酒跟著說道  
  
「敬菜鳥的第一次慘敗。」  
  
  
當那之後的第二個禮拜三，T.J看到Brian提著自己的袋子走進訓練場時，T.J以為這次幸運女神終於搞錯了站到了自己的身邊。  
  
但顯然，幸運女神永遠不會搞錯自己該站哪邊。  
在一次Street來訓練室找Brian的隔天，T.J明確的感受到了Brian的改變。Brian依然我行我素，但他與Street之間似乎多出了什麼。T.J發現他們碰觸對方的時間變的更多了，而Brian有時甚至會帶著灼熱的目光盯著Street看。  
  
然後，在之後所有人都發現了在出任務時的Brian變了，驕傲的Brian仍是不時的違抗指令，但現在的他在任意妄為前，至少會了通報其他人一聲。或是在一些合理的要求下，有時Brian甚至會等上那麼一下子。Brian這樣的改變不僅讓他們的隊長欣慰的都想擦一擦眼淚，也讓他們的任務完成的比以前更順利，少了更多的文書工作。  
  
T.J知道是因為自己在前幾個禮拜的比賽中他該死的激怒了Street，促使了那個男人做出了某些行動，那影響了Street跟Brian的關係，讓Brian發生了變化。而現在T.J幾乎絕望的猜測到了這其中發生改變的到底是什麼了。  
  
  
當T.J終於順利的將沒有放水的Brian壓制住時，他決定是時候該放手一搏了。Brian在他身下拍了拍地板後說道  
  
「操，看起來不再是菜鳥了嘛」T.J鬆開了對Brian的壓制，讓他站了起來。T.J看著低著頭喘了會氣的Brian說道  
  
「Brian….」聞言抬起頭的Brian看向了他，而當Brian接觸到他的眼神後，那原本還勾起嘴角垂了下去，Brian抿起了自己的唇。  
  
「他媽的想清楚自己要說什麼。」Brian難得嚴肅的開口道。那一瞬間，T.J知道了那聰明的男人事實上什麼都知道。  
  
他看著對方就這麼走下了台子，他知道自己這一出口會發生什麼事，但他沒辦法讓自己就這麼放棄。  
  
「沒有任何的機會?」T.J朝著正在收東西的Brian喊道。而本來低著頭忙著收東西的Brian在聽到這句話後明顯地頓了一下，然後他扔下了自己的袋子，抬起了頭直直的盯向T.J  
  
「沒有。而且聽清楚了，今天是我他媽的最後一次來這了，T.J。」Brian說道。  
  
T.J想這是Brian第一次認真的叫了自己的名字。而他知道這其中代表著的認真程度到底該死的有多少。  
  
說完話後的Brian提起了自己的包，轉身便向門口走去。在快到門口時，T.J再次向Brian喊到  
  
「但你值得更好的。」  
  
當Brian停下腳步時，T.J看著背對著自己的Brian側過了頭，他帶著他那一如既往的狂傲對T.J說  
  
  
「你不就喜歡我這樣不是嗎?」  
  
  
  
T.J看著空蕩蕩的門口，他想這就是他的生活了，危險、刺激、命懸一線，然後愛著一個始終得不到的人。  
  
並且到了最後連對方那永遠也不會成為自己的部分他也無望地愛著。  
  
  
  
FIN


End file.
